


Two Red Holes

by gabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014!verse, End!verse, Iniastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the crows come 'round to the two red holes in his right side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Red Holes

Castiel doesn’t expect this happen.

They’re on a routine check, heading into the closest town to gather supplies for the camp. The town was supposed to be empty, there were supposed to be no demons and no Croats. Just Dean, Castiel, Inias, and one other man from the camp - Castiel can’t recall his name, he doesn’t memorize names anymore. People come and go, and he doesn’t make the time to make friends with anyone, because sooner or later, they’re going to end up dead.

But they’re about to leave, they’re packing things into the jeep, and Dean’s hurrying them. He told them that this doesn’t feel right, and Castiel can feel it too. Something’s not right. And then there’s the sound of gunshots, and someone’s yelling; Castiel isn’t sure who it is, because Inias is collapsing onto the ground with his hand over his right side. For a moment, Castiel expects the light of his grace to be pouring between his fingers, but instead, there’s only blood. Blood pushing through the small spaces between his fingers; blood pouring onto the ground beneath him. And Inias is shaking, staring up at Castiel, his blue eyes wide; terrified.

Dean shouts at him, but Castiel doesn’t move.

It takes him a moment to move, to realize that Inias is on the ground in front of him, possibly bleeding to death; to realize that Dean is shouting at him to move, to grab Inias and get his ass into the jeep. He moves them, lifts Inias from the ground and climbs into the jeep with him. He sits him between himself and Dean, and Inias leans against him, presses his head against his shoulder, but he doesn’t speak. There’s the soft hum of grace, and Castiel realizes that he must be trying to heal himself, but he’s too weak, and his grace is almost gone. It takes them half an hour to get back to the camp, and by the time they arrive there, the side of Castiel’s shirt is soaked in blood.

Castiel hauls Inias back to his cabin without the help of Dean. It’s not that Dean didn’t want to help, it’s just that Castiel didn’t want him to. This is his burden, he’s the reason why Inias fell, and he feels as though he needs to take care of his baby brother. Because who else is going to do it? Inias still hasn’t said a word; he just breathes and stares, and clutches at his side, even as Castiel lays him on his bed and pulls his shirt off. He moves Inias’ hand out of the way and presses the shirt to his side, hoping that maybe it will stop the bleeding. Praying that it will stop the bleeding, because he doesn’t want to lose the only brother that he has left, he doesn’t want to lose his precious Inias; the tiniest angel of the garrison, the angel with the most beautiful wings of them all.

There’s a sound outside, and Inias’ eyes dart toward the window on the far wall, and the faintest of smiles pull at his lips.

“Inias, look at-“

“Crows.”

“What?”

“There’s crows outside,” he pauses and closes his eyes, swallows and exhales slowly. “Your wings were like a crow’s. So large, and so beautiful, and when the light hit them, they looked so blue.”

“Inias, look at me.”

Inias opens his eyes on Castiel, and his smile disappears. He coughs and frowns, his hand clutching over Castiel’s, sliding over his skin; wet with blood.

“I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

Castiel’s breath catches in his throat, and Inias squeezes his hand. He knows that Inias is going to die, that his wounds are fatal, but he hates that Inias just looks..so accepting. He’s going to accept his death so easily, he’s going to leave Castiel as the only fallen angel on earth. He’s going to leave Castiel alone.

“No,” Castiel rubs at his eyes with the back of his hand, pushing back his tears, because he doesn’t want to seem weak in front of his brother. He has to be strong for him, he has to show him that things are really going to be okay.

“What happens after we die? Y’know,” he pauses to breathe, hissing through his teeth. “ _Us_.”

“I don’t know..”

Inias reaches out his hand, curling his fingers around the back of Castiel’s neck, and Castiel shudders at the blood on his skin, but Inias doesn’t seem to notice because he pulls Castiel’s down. Castiel presses his forehead to Inias’, and Inias sighs beneath him, removing his hand to clutch at the front of his shirt.

“Please stay with me, brother.”

“Always. I’ll always stay with you."


End file.
